Clubs and Spades
by ravenclawing
Summary: What happens when the ace of spades and the two of clubs finally express their love? Malemale!


"Oh ace of spades!! Keep going! Oh god..."

"You like that!? Do... you... like... THAT?" the ace started to scream.

The two of clubs had never had sex with another male before. Oddly stimulating. He didn't know how this came about honestly, all he remembered last was having a cold shower and then ace walking in.

Actually... the ace of spades had never made love to a man before either. It was all very weird to both of them - yet they could not stop. It felt right to them. There had always been tention between the two cards - ever since two of clubs hooked up with four of diamonds after a wild party that lead to excessive drug use, to the likes of which nobody would be the same.

The ace of clubs remembered being jealous of the four of diamonds, not knowing why. He honestly didn't care about that anymore. Here he was, plowing his one true love, he could not complain. It was quite a fluke that this happened actually... he could remember it like it was yesterday...

------ flasshhhhbacccckkkkk ------

The two of clubs rushed into the bathroom bawling his eyes out - four of diamonds had just broke up with him. Something about, being in love with seven of spades because he's more "mature" than him. What bull shit. He was just as mature, if not more than that stupid seven. Seven of spades didn't deserve the four of diamonds, she was so beautiful - how could he let her go? Two of clubs just cried... and cried. There was nothing else he could do. When four makes up her mind, it's made up, no going back. Two knew it was over.

After hours of insufficient moping, two decided to take a cold shower. Calm his nerves you know? He thought it would be the only cure to stop the fire in his chest. He turned the tap, undressed, and stepped slowly into the shower.

The rush of cold water took over his body, and he quickly scooted away from the water letting out a coarse yelp. Almost instantly, a worried card bursted through the door.

"Are you alright!?" asked the ace of spades loudly.

"Yeah..." the two of clubs said quietly, trying to regain the ability to speak, "it's just really, really cold."

"Well usually when you have cold showers..." the ace joked.

Two let out an obviously fake laugh. He could sense that ace knew something was wrong, and this was confirmed when ace asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing," two said fiercly trying to hold back tears.

"Now two," ace said smiling. Two couldn't help but smile as well. The thought of ace smiling made two smile. _Jesus, don't turn gay on me two !_ thought two.

"Two I know something is wrong." Ace got closer to the shower. Every step he took made two more and more nervous. In what seemed like a lifetime, ace reached the shower curtain and reached his hand into the shower. To two's dissapointment he went for the tap, and turned it so that the water was off.

"Y-you can come in if you want," two said quietly. Quietly enough, he hoped, that ace wouldn't hear him.

Two could hear a long sigh from outside the shower curtain, and a silhouette of a very toned card taking off his clothes. Two got more nervous as he saw ace strip down to his boxer-breifs and reach for the shower curtain once more. This time, however, pulling the curtain back enough to step into the seemingly empty shower.

Two's heart raced, as did ace's. Ace was now fully in the shower standing abnormally far from two. Two quickly remembered he was naked and cupped his hands to cover his stiff member.

Ace had a very serious look on his face. Two could tell that his member was stiffening to, except he made no attempt to cover it up. Two's frail body was so intriguging to ace and he couldn't help but be aroused. They started into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Ace's dark, almost black, eyes were surprisingly inviting - two's eyes were blazing red and innocent, scared almost.

Ace made a trival movement, and almost instantly two removed his hands from his member, and stood au natrual. Ace accepted the invitation and pulled down his boxer-breifs. They moved closer, then out of the blue, ace grabbed two's penis. Two returned the favour.

Two and ace stood there silently as they both gripped each other's members, simply holding... nothing more. Ace could feel how fast two's heart was going from feeling the pulse in his groin. Two was surprised at how calm ace was.

Ace let go of two and ran his hands up his chest slowly. Forcefully, ace squeezed two's cheeks (face) together and firmly kissed his red lips. Not trying to gain entrance into his mouth or making any excuse to touch him. Their lips went from firm to soft, as ace's hands were still squeezing his face. _He's tasting me._ thought two.

Ace could no longer control himself, he pushed his body against two's and their tounges rubbed together slowly at first, gradually gaining speed and persistance. Their slim bodies rubbed sensually against each other in almost rhythmic motions. _Whoa, this is really hot_. thought ace.

Two turned around and placed his hands firmly on the white wall, sticking out his bottom to signal ace to continue forward. Ace was reluctant, for like a second! Ace advanced into two's arse, both moaned in pleasure.

Two's bum was very tight.

------ end of flasshhhhbacccckkkkk ------

And now here they were. What started as a simple rondez-vous had turned into a sexual expirience they'll remember for the rest of their lives. At this point I am reminded of a very beautiful lyrics which is as follows:

_But everytime he smiles at me i know we are the same  
And that'll he'll he change his world for me  
If he just knew my name_

A/N: Ok first male/male thing. Sorta a joke for my friend Kate. I thought it was extremly humorous there was a solitaire section on this site. Ha!


End file.
